


what you waitin' for?

by angelksoo



Series: chansoo things [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, neighbors chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelksoo/pseuds/angelksoo
Summary: “This is fun, being locked out together…We should hang out more"





	what you waitin' for?

    With a long sigh, Kyungsoo steps out of the elevator and into the hallway in which his apartment resides. He had a closing shift at the grocery store today, making him drag his body weight down the hallway and to his shitty apartment door at 1 AM. As he approaches his door, he notices his neighbor from across the hall sitting on the stairs beside his own apartment, silver hair askew and cheeks flushed drunkenly. He’s clearly not sober, as well as, somehow, locked out of his apartment. How he still manages to look handsome slumped against the wall, long legs spread down the steps, is beyond Kyungsoo. Turning his attention back to his apartment, he pulls out his keys and unlocks his door before attempting (read: and failing) to push it open.

  
    “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Kyungsoo groans lowly, jiggling the doorknob in another attempt to get his front door open. “Stupid, old fucking door!” he hisses, using more force as he attempts to pry the door open. After a few more tries, he exhales in frustration, leaning against his door desperately.

  
    “This is fun, being locked out together…We should hang out more,” slurs his neighbor. What was his name again? Chanwoo? Chan? Nevertheless, Kyungsoo chuckles pathetically, turning around to see his neighbor giving him a dopey grin. He looks too good right now. Kyungsoo’s always quietly admired his looks since the day he moved in. How his arms rippled as he carried in his boxes of stuff. How his sweats sagged low on his waist. He was over six feet and ripped. Kyungsoo had nearly been late for work that day. “Try a kick…,” His neighbor suggests slowly. Kyungsoo furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Try kicking it,” he clarifies.

  
    Kyungsoo’s lips form an O shape before backing away from his door, now facing it, and giving his best kick, mustering all the force he can, resulting in a loud bang. But, still, the door did not budge. “Well, now my foot hurts,” Kyungsoo whines, reaching down to grab his foot in pain.

  
    “That…That was impressive. You’re so small. I didn’t expect that,” his neighbor breathes out, amused. Kyungsoo glances over to find his neighbor nodding in approval. Scoffing, Kyungsoo lets go of his foot and sighs once again.

  
    “Well, I’d ask you for help, Mr. Tall and Strong, but I doubt you’d have the coordination skills right now,” Kyungsoo shoots back, cocking his hip to the side. The man tuts his tongue in response, raising an eyebrow. Jesus, _WHY_ is he so attractive?

  
    “You can just call me Chanyeol, but thanks for the compliment, babe,” He winks handsomely, suddenly standing up. “Let me try.” Kyungsoo tries to force his blush down.

  
    So, that’s his name. _Chanyeol_. That’s…oddly endearing. Kyungsoo has no qualms with letting Chanyeol attempt to open his dumb door, so he steps aside swiftly, turning to watch. He’s tall. Really tall. Kyungsoo bites his lip as he sees Chanyeol’s head almost reach the top of the door frame.

  
    At first, Chanyeol tries to push the door open, holding the doorknob like how Kyungsoo had done before. To no avail, the door doesn’t open. Huffing, Chanyeol stumbles back a bit, bending his knees slightly before burrowing into his door. The sound of wood rubbing against wood sounds throughout the hallway as the door is finally forced open, Chanyeol falling not so gracefully into his apartment. Shocked, Kyungsoo just gapes for a moment before rushing behind Chanyeol, finding him sprawled out on the floor of his entryway.

  
    Trying to stifle his laughs, Kyungsoo eventually asks, “Are you okay?”

  
    Groaning, Chanyeol turns to lay on his back, defeated. “I’ve been better, thanks for asking,” He breathes, making Kyungsoo giggle. Smiling as if he won something, Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo continue to laugh. Once he’s done, Chanyeol sits up with a big grin. “Soooo… you should probably let me crash here, since I’m kinda your knight in shining armor now,” he says nonchalantly, making Kyungsoo roll his eyes, cheeks obeying him by turning red.

  
    “The couch is yours, O’ knight of mine,” Kyungsoo replies, stepping forward, closing and locking the door behind him. “How did you lock yourself out anyway?” He asks, slipping his shoes off and placing his bag on the floor. Chanyeol rubs the back of his neck.

  
    “I may or may not have lost my keys at the bar. And my spare’s in my room,” Chanyeol answers sheepishly. “But hey! At least we finally got to hang huh? What are the chances of both of us being locked out at the same time?”

  
    “Pretty high considering my door is always acting up,” Kyungsoo shrugs, hiding his bashful smile as he turns around and heads into the kitchen. “Do you want water or something? I don’t want you puking in my living room,” He calls out, opening his fridge to grab a water bottle anyway. Once he closes it, Chanyeol is leaning against his counter beside Kyungsoo, startling him.

  
    “I’m not that drunk, but I’ll take it. Thanks,” Chanyeol smiles, gratefully taking the bottle Kyungsoo hands to him.

  
    “Drunk enough to lose your keys though?” Kyungsoo asks, tone teasing. Chanyeol’s ears turn a bit red. Cute.

   
    “I think running into your door sobered me up,” Chanyeol chuckles, taking a swig of his water. Kyungsoo stares at the way his Adam’s apple bobs. Kyungsoo doesn’t realize it but Chanyeol is soon finished with his sip and now also staring at Kyungsoo. His lips, more specifically. Kyungsoo’s snaps out of it when his cat comes sauntering up to the two of them, letting out a small meow.

  
    “U-uh, sorry,” He mumbles out but Chanyeol is now too distracted by Opal.

  
    “You have a kitty??” He asks in the softest tone his deep voice can probably muster, reaching down to pet soft black fur. Opal purrs in delight. The damned spoiled brat.

   
    “Yes. Her name is Opal. And of course, she likes you,” Kyungsoo laughs quietly, shaking his head at the sight of Opal curling her tail around Chanyeol’s leg.

  
    “Hmm…She kinds looks like you,” Chanyeol hums, smiling up at Kyungsoo from where he’s now crouched down on the floor. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Let’s hope you both have similar tastes,” He muses, winking once again. _God._

  
_“_ Ah, she may be easy, but I’m not.” _Lies._

  
_“_ Oh? Well, I guess I’ll have to try harder,” Chanyeol grins, standing up again, towering over Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s breath hitches as he stares at Chanyeol’s broad chest, how his tight shirt hugs his muscles.

  
    “Ha…Ha…I’m gonna sleep now. You should too,” He says lamely, taking a step back, face hot. Chanyeol merely nods.

  
    “Alright. Thanks for letting me crash here. Goodnight, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol smiles softly, also taking a step back to allow Kyungsoo the space to leave. Kyungsoo lets out a breath.

  
    “Night,” he mumbles before practically scurrying in the direction of his bedroom.

  
    It isn’t until he’s tucked in and nearly asleep when he questions how Chanyeol had remembered his name. How long had it been since they introduced themselves? A year? Even Kyungsoo had forgotten his neighbor’s name. Though, that was probably because he was more focused on the sweat dripping down his chest in that tight black tank top. With a smile, Kyungsoo drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this [post](https://twitter.com/heckendorcc/status/1060275907196264449?s=20)
> 
>  
> 
> i hope u enjoyed! i might add to this later uwu


End file.
